


Wasteland Butters

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Also I made Most Things SOUTH PARK, Also has some fallout 3 inspirations, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossdressing, F/M, I based it mostly on New Vegas, I researched using the game and the wiki, M/M, Raiders/slavers, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is a Fallout AU, Town names/ gang and group names, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: The boys adventures is the Colorado Wastes. Butters-centric.Butters and his friends grew up in the safety and security of a vault, so when their home was attacked and everyone either dead or scattered the boys had to find a way to survive. They became mercenaries of sorts, errand boys, and sometimes assassins. Each is looking for something or someone in the wastes. Butters hopes he can help them and survive with his morals intact.





	1. Introducing The Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly posting this because I've had it on my google drive for months now and I'm tired of looking at it.

Kyle scowled down at the 10 millimeter pistols in his lap. His blue jeans were almost threadbare and were currently protected by a stained pink towel. He had to keep adjusting his hat as the old green ushanka was slightly too big for his head. Still, he didn't take it off. As much as he hated constantly adjusting it, he hated his auburn curls even more. He kept them short, around only two or three inches long. 

The fire was making him sweat so he took a break from repairing the pistol and slipped off his brown duster to show his orange t-shirt. “Stan, do you care to tell me how the fuck you broke your gun, not only again but this badly?!” He asked incredulously. The Weathered 10 millimeter had seen better days, and Kyle was irate, considering he had just repaired this yesterday. “Seriously where the fuck did the trigger even go?!” He grit his teeth and bent down to pull a small screw driver from one of his brown work boots. His left boot held his smaller repair tools, and his right held bobby pins for lockpicking. All his other possessions were in his bag and cataloged in his Pipboy. 

He detached the trigger from the 10 millimeter he was using for parts and set what was left of its pieces inside of a spare baby blue towel. Once all spare pieces were in the center of the towel, Kyle tied it up in a bundle. 

Stan ignored him, and judging from the silence of the group around him, they all had. Once the trigger was fixed he noticed something else wrong with the slide and growled. He slapped the small screwdriver he was holding down harshly against the log he was sitting on creating a thump to startle the others. The parts in his lap tinkled when they were jostled by his sudden and angry movement; though none of them fell off the ragged pink towel he had thrown over his knees. “There weren’t even that many raiders… Kenny killed more of them than you and his Repeater is fine!”

Stan finally replied, “The raider had a nine iron, and I decided to pistol whip him… repeatedly. Then I took his nine iron. Imagine how much worse it would be if I kept beating people with it rather than swapping out! Besides at least I save ammo by hitting what I'm aiming for unlike some!” Black fingerless gloves covered his hands as he tucked a sharp combat knife into a pocket inside his beaten up army jacket. His right sleeve was rolled up to make accessing his Pipboy easier. He had just finished trimming his black hair with the now sheathed knife. It was a reasonable length, no longer reaching his shoulders. He placed his blue toboggan back onto his head, it was trimmed in red and had a poof ball on top, though the red of the ball was stained with dirt and blood. He wore blue jeans and worn out work boots similar to Kyle’s. Stan was looking pointedly at Cartman.

“Shut up hippie! I'm just here to get us jobs, and make sure you assholes don't blow all our caps on stupid shit! Seriously who the hell pays over 150 caps for a single stimpak?!” Cartman was leaning against a wall of rock they were currently camping near. His long brown leather duster was also rolled up on his right arm exposing the Pipboy on his arm. His jacket reached down to his black combat boots. Currently, it was opened to show his tummy sticking out from under a black muscle shirt and his black ripped up jeans. His chestnut hair was also covered by a blue hat, though it was considerably lighter than Stan’s. His yellow poof ball had fallen off long ago and the trim on the bottom was so dirty it looked green.

“That happened ONE TIME Fatass. Let it go!” Stan yelled back. Kenny sighed as they continued arguing. Butters threw a little more wood on the fire and stirred it so it didn't go out. They were used to the arguments by now. Somehow Cartman always ended up arguing with Kyle. Stan would jump in and defend Kyle and it would be the three of them having a fucking pissing match leaving Kenny and himself to hang out until they were done. 

Not that Butters minded. Kenny was the only one of their group with any sort of dignity and Butters greatly appreciated that. He had accepted his crush on Kenny long ago. However, in the wastelands, there’s no time for romance. Still, he loved spending his time with the other blond.

“Both of you are idiots! Fatass how many times have your “jobs” turned out to be assassinations?! Or how many times have I had to repair that stupid fuckin Varmint Rifle you're so proud of?! The only person here who hasn't broken a gun or gotten us nearly killed yet is Butters!” Kyle yelled. 

“W-well hang on Kyle. I don't use a gun, so how could I break one?” Butters asked. Not that he didn't know how. He was as proficient as the others when it came to his firearm, it was just he didn't need it when he could use his fists.

He was playing with his long blond hair. The others had made him grow it out and now it was down to the middle of his back. His blue jeans were considerably in much better condition than Kyle’s, but he chalked that up to Eric wanting to make Kyle mad by buying him the worst clothes. All the nice stuff Kyle wore was from his own bartering skills. Butters also had steel toed combat boots like Cartman’s. He pulled his arms out of his puffy navy blue jacket and used it to cushion his back as he leaned more weight back onto the log. His t-shirt was light blue, almost turquoise and tight fitting. His Pipboy’s screen glowed blue on his wrist. He sat on the ground close to the fire, and Kenny was sitting on the log he leaned back on.

“Shut up Butters.” Cartman, Stan, and Kyle all growled at once. He paid them no mind, they always got grumpy while on a job. Right now they were just going to make a simple delivery to a man named “Mr. Slave,” but the fucker kept moving around and every time they caught up with him… BAM. Raiders. They didn't even know what was in the package they were delivering.

Butters stared at the sky, it was so odd in his mind. Here they were, working as couriers in the wasteland. Truthfully they would take any work they could get. Mercenary was so appropriate it hurt. Or perhaps assassins fit better sometimes. This time, just two years ago they had all lived fairly comfortably in a vault. Vault 120 if his memory was correct. Everyone in blue and yellow jumpsuits, going about their business. Kids were often just running the halls or playing in the atrium. He was a kid when he left, no older than fourteen. They all were. He wasn’t sure whether he missed it or not. 

His reminiscing was brought to an end when Kenny moved beside him. He was staring at his Pipboy, it's orange glow softly illuminating his face better than the fire light. Butters stared silently at Kenny’s lithe form. His shaggy blond hair was down to his shoulders and was held back with an elastic band. His torso was covered by an old brown pullover style hoodie. It was worn, but not quite threadbare. He wore black leather gloves over his dainty fingers. His toned legs were covered by blue jeans, and his feet by brown rounded cowboy style boots. Kenny had always worn an orange parka when they were kids, and always ALWAYS had the hood up and pulled tight. It made him hard to understand but now it was gone. He replaced it with a black bandana, that was currently tied around his neck.

“You markin' off another city on your map Ken?” Butters asked. He knew Kenny, like Kyle, was searching for any sign of his younger sibling. Kenny nodded and let his arm fall back to the log. Butters felt real bad for Kenny and Kyle. Ike and Karen had meant the world to them and he only hoped both made it out of Vault 120 safely. Even Stan was looking for Shelly.

“We’ve checked Greeley, Nort Pak, and Middle-er Park... “ Kenny mumbled. Butters turned his head to the side. “Two years… and no sign…”

“We could ask the Militia to take some time for ourselves. Go up to New Denvera or Un- Fairplay. A big trade city like one of those oughta give us some information…” Butters offered his best reassuring smile, and he was delighted when Kenny offered a small smile back.

“Or you two could just screw and get it over with!” Cartman sneered. “Don't forget we all still need money to make it out here. Our skills are valuable, but that does not mean the NPCM is gonna be all cool about us taking time off! In their mind, the war with N.A.M.B.L.A. and M.A.C. isn’t over.” 

“Oh. It was just an idea. Ken isn't the only one of us looking for someone, I thought maybe-” Butters was cut off by a hand falling on his shoulder. He looked up at Kenny still on the log but now closer.

“It was a nice thought, Butters. Thanks. But seriously, we need to focus on surviving. Karen is okay. I just know she is…” Kenny trailed off and looked up. Butters nodded and yawned. Kyle had his head down and even Stan looked upset. “All of our siblings are just fine.”

“Maybe we should go to bed now fellas. After all, we gotta make some real progress tomorrow.” Butters stood and moved to his sleeping bag. Kenny followed and laid out his sleeping bag beside Butters.

“Night queermo,” Cartman yelled after him. Butters heard Kyle reply in some scolding manner but he ignored it. They would argue all night if they could. He slipped his boots off and braided his hair, tying it with a small rubber band. Butters sleeping bag was warm and he fell asleep rather quickly, though his mind was plagued by nightmares. He was used to it though, sometimes, he saw things the other guys didn't, sometimes he couldn't see things they could. With sanity like his, nightmares were the least of his worries.

In the morning Butters was the first one up. He slipped his boots back on and rolled his sleeping bag up. He used ropes to secure it to his backpack. He looked at the others out cold in their sleeping bags. He decided to put his hair in a messy bun. Then he moved behind a tree to take a pee. Thankfully the guys had broken him of his habit of lifting his shirt and dropping his pants fully when he peed. 

He sat on a log and decided to fiddle with the dress Kenny had found for him. The baby blue strapless sheath dress with a padded breast area had a small rip in the back, and while Butters wasn't the handiest, his mom had taught him the basics of sewing. This is why the guys had made him grow his hair long. His soft facial features, slightly chubby tummy, and fragile, dainty-looking limbs made him seem very feminine. It was actually extremely useful to have a girl 9or a boy who could pass as one) in your traveling party in the wasteland. 

He had Eric buy him some accessories to go with it, a pretty silver necklace adorned with a blue shiny stone, and matching silver earrings were all he asked for, but Eric, being some King of Barter, obtained blue panties, and matching bra. And he had only given Eric two hundred caps budget! 

Though he had to admit, it all helped sell him as a woman when he was pretending to be Marjorine. In fact thinking back to their first mission compared to now he had a much easier time, tricking men into a false sense of security. 

Their first mission was to assassinate a real ladies man named Darryl Weathers. He was hiding in an old Holiday Inn motel and their plan was to have Kenny waiting in one of the rooms and Butters would lure him there. Eric had dressed him up in a pink dress and tried to fix his hair but he had almost not taken the bait. Their only saving grace was when Kyle had purposefully tripped an alarm and security had come. Kyle luckily had Stan to cover him as they ran away from security. It had scared their target into following Butters to a bedroom in the motel so he wouldn't get mixed up in their gun battle. It had been a miracle it worked back then.

Their most recent adventure, before the delivery mission, had been to find a man named Scott and steal his plans for amassing a ginger army, then use the information to sabotage him. Their information had told them he was gay, but when they sent in Kenny he hadn't responded to any of his advances. Butters had decided to go for a different approach than usual. He had introduced himself as a boy, even though he was dressed like a girl, and Scott fell hook, line, and sinker. Butters had lured him upstairs and slipped some sleeping medicine Stan had concocted into his drink. He still had to have sex with him, which left Butters feeling gross, but once he was out, Butters ransacked the room and took what they needed. He took a long shower once he got back to base, and thanked his lucky stars Scott was a bottom. Butters had come to the conclusion that he was happy with himself as a boy but he enjoyed cross dressing. He didn't want to be a girl but he enjoyed his feminine side.

He was pulled again from his reflecting when Stan stirred. Butters lit the fire as Stan silently went the bathroom and got his shoes and such on. “Butters, do you have any wine in your bags? I want to make breakfast.” 

“Well sure Stan!” Butters opened his pack and handed Stan his wine bottle. He always appreciated Stan’s ability to cook. When they first started cooking things like gecko meat, and mantis legs they had all found them gross, but Stan made it delicious enough to forget what it was they were eating.

“Thanks, Butters.” Stan said as he set the legs over the fire to grill. “So, you ready to find this Slave guy? What do you think he’s doing with a name like that?”

“W-well, I bet he’s running a slave trade. And I’d bet once we deliver what we need to Kyle will insist on freeing ‘em all.” Butters joked.

“Yeah. I bet we get there and we won't even complete the delivery! He’ll go crazy if he sees one cage or collar.” Stan turned the mantis legs as he spoke. “He’ll insist on picking every lock while me, you, and Kenny fight off the security, _THEN_ he’ll scold us for breaking our guns again.” Stan chuckled. 

“Maybe he’ll use Marjorine as bait. Then he and Ken can sneak around while I got ‘em all distracted.” Butters suggested. 

“That’s not a bad idea…” Stan trailed off. “Though, I gotta wonder why the NPCM would even agree to make a delivery if he was trading slaves…”

“Because the idiot serving the NPCM information is exactly that! A FUCKIN’ IDIOT!” Cartman interjected from his sleeping bag.

“Oh, good mornin’ Eric! I didn’t know you were awake!” Butters waved. Eric began grumpily putting his boots on and stumbling over to a dead tree to piss on when Stan drew Butters attention again.

“You should probably slide into your leather armor. Just in case, ya know?” Stan said gently. “Never know who we’re gonna run into between here and Middle-er Park. I’ll tell you when the food is done.”

Butters nodded and moved to stand behind some dead bushes. He opened his bag and pulled out some freshly repaired armor. It was comfortable and he was grateful Kyle never gave him too much of a lecture when he damaged it. Then again Kyle couldn't be angry when he knew that Butters had to do most of the work. By time Butters turned around and rejoined Stan at the campfire, Kyle and Kenny had been woken up by Cartman’s yelling. 

“So, we have to head south from here. Then we can send Kenny in to scout the area a bit. A name like Mr. Slave isn't something given out lightly, this bastard must’ve earned it. So that means we have to be cautious and go about this logically.” Kyle began to strategize. Butters and Stan shared an amused look before paying attention to Kyle again. They were eating as he spoke. The taste of sweetened and cooked meat made him want to groan in delight though he refrained for politeness sake.

“Butters and I were actually talking about that earlier. Why would the NCPM agree to make a delivery if this guy was a slaver?” Stan inquired. He had meat juices sliding down his chin.  
Kyle was the brains of their group, he had the highest intelligence and was the most logical. Butters sort of envied that about him, though he would never say so. Sometimes a lie is better than the truth.

“The NPCM is hurting for money. The last great war with M.AC. left them broke beyond belief. Since then, they’ve been taking every job that comes their way. Normally I would have us stick to respectable work, but when Cartman showed me the reward for this… We need the caps.” Kyle informed them. 

“What’s the reward?” Kenny asked. They all rented homes in the New Park County Militia’s base, but Kenny’s was the most expensive. It was a two bedroom shack with lots of room to do things. At the time, he had said was renting that one for when he found Karen or even Kevin again. 

“6,500 Caps each. Enough for you to pay your rent for six months alone, Kenny.” Kyle said seriously.

“That means since we share our rent would be taken care of for a year!” Butters yelled happily. 

“Wow, you can do math! Congratulations!” Cartman said sarcastically. “First we gotta finish this mission, then we can worry about our debts.” 

“Right so we better get going!” Kyle said as he stood.


	2. The Pay Is Good...

Butters followed his friends as they traveled towards Middle-er Park. Kyle and Stan lead the way. It was a long journey, and nobody spoke much. Butters and Kenny talked a little about their crossdressing experiences but Cartman kept adding his two cents and Kenny had to tell him to fuck off, so they shut up. 

 

Kyle would check his pipboy every once and awhile, making sure they were going in the right direction. Butters could tell they were getting close to town when they began passing more crumbling houses and less open wastelands. The houses so collapsed that you could see everything that was once inside or boarded up. They used evoke the feeling of being watched, but like most other things he grew used to seeing them. 

 

He never could get used to passing the burnt and blackened bones of what used to people though. It always made him wonder, how close were his ancestors to death when they had gotten to the vault? 

 

When he and the others had made it out of the vault, the daylight had scorched their eyes, and the air made them feel dizzy. When they all finally got used to the sun and were able to look at their surroundings more effectively, they saw the piles of black bones all around the door. Corpses of families, huddled together, people who had tried and failed to save themselves and their loved ones. Butters remembers being barely able to see through his tears as Kenny had grabbed his arm and began running. 

 

Back then, they didn't have time for emotions, and now, they were mostly hardened to the sight of death. Butters still felt bad, but he realized they didn't have time to properly bury and mourn every body they found. He also found a few people who weren't deserving of mourning, though he’d never say that out loud.

 

Butters stepped carefully, trying to avoid the worst of the cracking pavement and bones. They took their time getting to town, allowing time for searching houses, opening mailboxes, and picking anything edible off plants around them. Butters ended up finding a Milsurp’s Review magazine in a mailbox, 12 caps left in someone’s closet, a Lad’s Life magazine on a bookshelf, and a silenced .22 pistol with 56 bullets in a safe below the bed. All of it went into his backpack, except the .22, he hooked that to his belt next to his broad machete. 

 

Butters truly disliked coming to Middle-er Park for much of any reason. Not only was the fence around it going to make it a pain in the ass, but he usually ended up needing to pretend he was Marjorine just to distract the guards long enough for the others to slip in.

 

This time however it seemed that everything was taken care of. Mr. Slave had given the NPCM a delivery pass to get through the guards. So once they gathered all the ammo, food, and crafting supplies from the surrounding houses they were on their way to the southernmost gate. “Halt!” A soldier shouted from a small poorly assembled hut near the gate. “What business do you have here?” She asked. 

 

It was only slightly odd to see a female guard outside the gate since most times people were just grateful for anyone who offered protection. They let Cartman do the talking. “Why us?” His hands pointed to his chest as his eyes opened wide with feigned innocence. “We simply have a delivery to make.” He held up the pass supplied to them and allowed her to check it. 

 

“Everything seems in order.” She said skeptically. “Just don't cause any trouble.” Butters took a better look at her as they passed. She wore dirty leather armor, her hair was a vibrant pink and her eyes were gray, now that he looked closer he could tell the breast pockets of her armor were stuffed. He figured she must’ve been really flat in that region. He looked up when he heard the rattling of the chain link gate opening to allow them access. 

 

“You boys are here for Slave right?” A deep velvety voice asked from their left. “My name is Casey Miller, and I’ve been sent here as your escort.” The greeting them was slightly younger than them with deep dark brown hair, and brown eyes. His skin tanned, but not overly so and he wore a collared shirt and sweater vest with dirty khakis. 

 

“Oh? Did he send us an escort? How kind of him.” Eric buttered the kid up and most likely Kyle would ask about Mr. Slave interrogation style. Their plan to have Kenny scout ahead was now useless.

 

“Mr. Slave didn't want you boys getting lost. He’s very excited for that package.” Casey led them through the town. His shoes softly scuffed along the dirt road. They passed old houses, with worn shutters, broken windows, some with whole sides boarded up, but each held people and a few were stores. It was to an area of the city they had never been before.

 

“So did he tell you what it is we are delivering?” Kyle asked from beside Stan. He too had changed into light armor and had his laser pistol on his hip. Stan watched the kid like a hawk, his thumbs rested under his belt to seem casual, but also to keep close to his weathered 10 millimeter, ready to pull it out.

 

“All I know is that he had to have it custom-made at an old silicon sculpting plant and that he says it’s more of a toy than a weapon,” Casey said. He spoke casually and Kyle seemed to relax if only slightly. “I will warn you, gentlemen, Mr. Slave sometimes is a bit of a handful and somewhat startling. Try not to let it bother you.” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyle questioned. Butters noticed a large brick building coming into view. Rainbow stripes painted all over and the door had a crude leg depicted on either side of it to make it look like they spread open and visitors were walking into a hole between them. The words “Welcome.” and “Enter here.” were painted on the legs with arrows pointing to the doors. Everyone but Kenny cringed at the sight and Butters couldn't help being uncomfortable at the thought he was looking at something naughty. There was a sign beside it that said “Pleasure Place.”

 

“This is Mr. Slave’s establishment,” Casey informed them. “It is off-putting, but trust me, almost everything naughty happens behind closed doors. Just ignore the moaning and try not to look in any windows.” He opened a door for them to enter and closed it once they were all inside.

 

“What does he do? Sell sex slaves?” Eric asked. Kyle angrily nudged his chubby tummy and scowled at him. Butters cringed at the directness of the question. He looked around the room they had entered trying to survey the surroundings. The walls painted deep brown and a bar in the back corner, tried to give a homey feeling. Poles ran from floor to ceiling off to the left and some men in leather straps were twirling around them. Moaning could be heard to both their left and right.

 

“Well, in a sense… but all the “slaves” are completely willing. This is a masochistic playground.” Casey informed them. “Now then, Mr. Slave is up those stairs, the last door on the right.” Casey split off from them as soon as he pointed at a wooden staircase to their immediate left. The group followed Kyle as he ascended the steps. The upstairs was just as bad, lit dimly, and moaning behind every door they passed. 

 

At the end of the hallway was a wooden door, with the name “Slave” carved into it. It was slightly ajar, so Kyle pushed it open and Butters followed him and Stan in, with Kenny and Cartman bringing up the rear. The room inside was a small office. There was a small desk, with a chair behind it, and two chairs on their side of the room. Old picture frames still hung on the wall. Another door was behind the desk, wide open. The difference was most offices have computers on the desk. This desk adorned with lingerie, collars, a leather mask, and assless chaps. 

 

“In here boys.” Someone called through the door behind the office set up. It was higher pitched and carried an obvious lisp. The boys looked at each other and Stan plucked the package from his bag. He thrust into Butters arms before shrugging. He pushed Butters through the threshold first. Butters had no clue what he was expecting when he went through the door. However, a naked man on the bed, calling out “Jesus Christ” with his ass perched in the air and a live snake hanging out of his asshole was certainly not on the list. His gasp must have gotten the man’s attention. “Oh, I figured you might be someone else.” The naked man spoke. 

 

He stood, the snake still wriggling in his ass making it look like he had a tail, and wrapped the blanket over himself. He stood with his legs open and faced Butters. He must have gaped because the next words the man spoke were “Honey, it’s okay. What brings you to my little playground?” 

 

Finally Butters found his voice. “H-hello, sir. We uh, we brought your package.” He stutters out and lifts the package to show its existence. “You are Mr. Slave right?”

 

“Yes, I am. Thank you so much. You said we, meaning you have friends with you?” Mr. Slave inquired. 

 

Butters nodded. “Yep. They’re just back in your office.” He said enthusiastically. 

 

Mr. Slave looked over Butters shoulder. “Come on out boys, or I’m giving your friend all the caps!” Butters almost laughed as Eric ran into the room with a scared and pissed off look on his face. Kyle and Stan followed still slightly wary. Kenny brought up the rear again. “Now then don't you boys look big and strong.” Mr. Slave circled around them. He was obviously checking each one of them out, eyes lingering on Stan’s ass, Kenny’s abs, Kyle’s ass, and Butters’ crotch. Of course Butters didn't mind being checked out, but when he noticed Kenny being checked out he felt something in his stomach. He tried to ignore it.

 

“Indeed we are sir. Now about payment…” Their client cut Eric off.

 

“You’ll get it. I was just curious,” Mr. Slave walked over to the bed and bent down, giving the boys a view of the snake and his ass. Again they all visibly cringed. He pulled a case from under it. He opened it and showed the boys. “Here’s your payment, though I wonder if you would be interested in doing another job for a little more?” He walked over and handed the case to Kyle, then stroked a hand up and down Stan’s bicep.

 

Stan flinched back and glared. Kyle had to grit his teeth to stop from yelling. “If it involves sex then no.” He said through clenched teeth. Butters watched from his place near the front of the group, and he couldn't deny a sense of relief it was Stan being hit on and not himself. Stan was more likely to stand up and say no, Butters always had trouble speaking his true mind.

 

Mr. Slave raised his eyebrows. “Oh my,” he said breathy. “I had no idea you boys were so protective of each other. Are you together?” He winked and didn't wait for a reply. “As into threesomes as I am… no, I need an escort somewhere.” Kyle eyed Slave as if his eyes would melt through the other’s flesh and bone. He sauntered away towards the closet. “You see, I’m supposed to be getting married to a nice gentleman in South Park. He goes by the name Big Gay Al and he runs the local bar there. But crossing the wasteland is a dangerous business, and I’m just too nervous to go by myself. That’s where the job comes in.” Mr. Slave begins getting dressed behind the closet door, and Butters shudders when a dead snake landed on the bed.

 

“What’s it pay Mr. Slave?” Eric asked. 

 

“And Stan and I are not together!” Kyle yelled. Mr. Slave chuckled. 

 

“Fine you aren't together. And the pay is 65,000 caps. Half up front now. The other half when you get me safely to my hubby-poo. He’s got the other half in his bar so don't even think about robbing me.” Mr. Slave stepped back into view, he was wearing some leather pants and a leather vest. 

 

“Answer some things first, just to make sure we know what we are getting ourselves into. Do you have any enemies we should be aware of?” Kyle asked irritably. He had put together a questionnaire for protection offers after their first screw up. Butters wasn't sure of all the things he asked but there wasn't many. He was aware of Kenny behind him now. When he had moved closer, Butters is unsure but he's thankful. Kenny’s presence is always a comfort. 

 

“Just a crazy ex-boyfriend. I doubt he would cause trouble with you boys around pointing guns at him, though.” Mr. Slave sauntered over to an ammo box on the floor by the nightstand and pulled out a .357 Magnum Revolver. “He's not the type to take rejection well, but he also has like… 0 friends so if he were to attack, he'd be acting alone I think.”

 

“Do you have your own supplies? Food? Water? Sleeping bag?” Eric asked. Butters felt Kenny place a hand on the small of his back and relaxed some more. Kenny discretely stepped closer and slightly in front of him and Butters raised a single eyebrow in confusion before shrugging it off.

 

Mr. Slave rolled his eyes. “No sleeping bag, but I have my own supplies. I'm not useless. The only thing you need to do is protect me. Now, do we have a deal?”

 

“If we are protecting you then we can't have you sleeping exposed. Perhaps-” Surprisingly, it was Kenny who interrupted him.

 

“Butters can give you his sleeping bag for the trip, I'll share mine with him. We sleep in shifts anyway.” Kenny pointed out. Butters looked on in even more confusion but kept to himself. He smiled softly at the thought of curling up with Kenny and laying his head on his chest.

 

“Then we have a deal Mr. Slave. We can leave tomorrow morning if that works for you.” Eric shook Mr. Slave’s hand. 

 

“Actually I have another question,” Kenny said. “Nothing to do with the deal, but have you seen a little girl, brown hair, brown eyes, goes by Karen? She most likely has a small pink teddy bear with her.”

 

Mr. Slave took a second to think, his eyes drifting up and away, a hand on his chin. “I’m not sure if I have.” He shrugged. Butters heard Kenny sigh and he felt something drain from his body. The look on Kenny’s face made it obvious the answer disappointed him. Butters pat his shoulder in trying to comfort him.

 

“Thanks anyway. We’ll be going now.” Kenny turned to leave. Butters lowered his hand so it was no longer floating in the air.

 

“Thanks, boys. I’ll hand over the other caps tomorrow morning when we leave. There are some spare rooms around here and there's plenty of… company if you prefer a warm bed. Be here in my office at sunrise.” Mr. Slave then kicked them out so he could open his package.

 

After they went and divided the caps in one of the bedrooms Mr. Slave had offered them, Butters went to explore the town by himself for a while. He had 7,378 caps on him from the reward and what he had before. There was a small tavern not far from Pleasure Place and there was a doctor’s office near that. There was a general store and even a work bench at the old gas station.

 

Butters was curious about what the shops had, but he visited the doctor’s building first. It was obviously a house at some point. It had a wooden porch with columns. Inside it was a like any other home, and in the very first room was a lovely woman with short black hair.

 

“Hello.” She spoke. “My name is Dr. Testaburger. Is there anything I can help you with?” Her lab coat covered a purple t-shirt and she wore yellow scrub pants. 

 

“Uh, I was wondering if you have any stimpaks or medicine to trade?” Butters asked her. 

 

“Of course. May I ask what you may need them for?” She went over to a nearby shelving unit and pulled down a brown bag.

 

“Well, my friends and I just got hired to escort Mr. Slave to South Park. I figure with all the things out there, I better be ready.” Butters informed her. 

 

“So you’re one of the Militiamen I saw going into Pleasure Place! You’re welcome to what I have. Mr. Slave has practically been like a father figure to most of us in town. This whole place should just be called an orphan town.” She spoke sadly.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I promise I’ll keep Mr. Slave safe until he meets Big Gay Al.”

 

“Thanks, glad to hear it. Especially since he’s paying you to do it.” Wendy’s tone made Butters blush.

 

“I didn't mean I wasn't going to-” Wendy interrupted him by slapping his shoulder.

 

“I know. I’m just upset because I’m gonna miss him.” She handed the bag to Butters. “500 caps, and you can have the bag.” Confused, Butters shelled out his caps. The bag had Radaway, Rad-x, and stimpaks. There was even some mentats and psycho. “Oh, and you should tell your friends to come see me too, I’ll give em a discount. 

 

“Well, thanks, Dr. Testaburger! I’ll send them over!” Butters said eagerly. He put the doctor bag in his pack and left.

 

“See you around! And call me Wendy!” She yelled after him. Butters made a quick pit stop back to the Pleasure Place to tell the others about Wendy’s offer before going back to exploring.

 

Next Butters went to the tavern. He went inside and sat at the bar. It was a small place, the bar covered in condensation rings, but the barkeeper was soft on the eyes and the drinks were cold. 

 

“So handsome, what’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?” She asked. Her voice was breathy and he figured she must live off the tips if that's how she greeted newcomers. Her blonde hair was a mop of curls similar to Kyle’s when he lost his hat, only hers were longer. 

 

“Just looking for something to drink ma’am. You got anything sweet?” Butters smiled. 

 

“I got Jake Juice or moonshine. Pick your poison sweetie.” She leaned down, resting her arms on the bar in front of him.

 

“I’ll take the Jake Juice,” Butters said as he reached in and pulled out 10 caps. She set him up a round.

 

“The name is Bebe if you need anything else.” She said before sauntering away. Her hips swayed slightly with each step and Butters tossed back his drink. 

 

Normally Butters wasn't the type to indulge in drinking, but there’s not much else to drink in the wasteland beside booze, irradiated water, and maybe some Sunset Sarsaparilla. He had built up a slight tolerance to alcohol in the two years he and the others had stayed in the wasteland. He was about to call Bebe back over for another when he heard her yell. “If you two don't shut your goddamn pieholes I’m gonna toss ya!” 

 

Butters looked over to see guys near Bebe. One was a large black gentleman with a cowboy hat on and goggles and the other was a skinny tanned guy with a scarf. The skinny guy had reached across the counter and grabbed Bebe by her wrist while the other grabbed at her hair. They were trying to pull her over the counter. She grunted in surprise and tried to pull herself away from them, but was failing miserably.

 

Looking around Butters noticed nobody was making a move to help her. “Hey” He called over. He stood up and walked over to them. Bebe gave him a look a terror, but Butters gave her a reassuring look, before putting his stern face on. “Leave her alone. She’s trying to do her job.” He tried to sound intimidating… most likely he failed.

 

“Back off Rapunzel! We just wanna show her a good time!” The black guy responded. He yanked harder on Bebe’s hair and she cried out in pain. Butters grabbed the guy by his shoulder and pulled him off her. Startled by the sudden shove, the man and fell on his ass. That certainly got his attention. 

 

Both men were now looking at Butters. _Well, at least they aren't worried about Bebe anymore._ Butters thought. He turned his attention to the tanned man. He dodged the first punch the skinny guy threw and connected his own fist with the man's face. He then quickly went back to punch his chest. That seemed to scare him off and he went running out of the bar. The bigger guy that Butters had pulled off of Bebe was standing now. He sized him up through squinted eyes. _Come on. Wait for him to swing._

 

“Not worth it.” The guy grumbled as he left. His feet stomped across the wooden floorboards, and the door creaked as he left. Butters sighed and turned back to the bar to sit down. 

“Thanks for the save. Have another drink on me.” Bebe gave him another drink on the house and smiled at him. 

 

Sometime later the bar was closing up, and Bebe had yet to kick him out. They were talking like old friends. “Well, my friend Kenny is a real sweetheart. He’s lookin’ for his little sister Karen. He’s been asking all over town and I’m trying to help too but there's just,” Butters hiccupped. “Noo sign of her ya know?” Butters set his head down next to the five empty shot glasses around him. “Kyle’s looking for Ike, Stan’s looking for Shelly, and I’m just here like… alone. Like why can't I have a sibling?”

 

“Awe. You boys are so cute! I bet your friends won't mind sharing their siblings with a sweet thing like you. I just wish I had someone to look for you know? I used to have a boyfriend, but he went crazy and I had to shoot him.” Bebe pats his back. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight though sweetie.”

 

“Yeah probably. Thanks, Ms. Bebe. I’ll be going now.” Butters stood and stumbled back to the Pleasure Place.


	3. Old Friends

Butters was once again the first one awake. They were all sharing one room at the Pleasure Place, so as not to impose on Mr. Slave’s business. Butters was only slightly disoriented from his drinking yesterday, and the room colors weren’t helping. The blood red and royal blue color scheme was hard to look at. He slipped on his leather armor and his combat boots. He opened the door. Butters wanted to go explore a little more but stopped when he saw Bebe. She had her hand raised, ready to knock, and wore a shocked expression. She recovered her voice first. 

“Mr. Slave told me you boys were staying here. I hope you don't mind, but I remembered what you said, about your friends looking for their siblings and I figured you would get more use out of these than me.” She held out her hand. Her fingers were wrapped a bundle of fabric, green, baby blue and dark blue. 

“Well, thanks, Bebe. Can I see?” Bebe nodded and Butters took the green piece first. It was a small dress, with frills around the armholes and magenta trim. Soft to the touch, it was obviously cotton and maybe wool. Surprisingly it was clean. “Wow, this looks so pretty! Karen will love it.” 

Bebe smiled and handed Butters the dark blue fabric next. This one was slightly rougher, more durable material. Butters opened it up to see it was a jumpsuit. Not like a vault suit, it was a mechanic’s suit, and in a child’s size. It too was completely clean. “Ike will love this. That kid is a genius and he loves to work on things.”

Bebe handed him the other dress. It was the baby blue fabric and it was silk. There were cute little butterflies on it and that made Butters smile. “Thanks, Bebe. These will be great.”

“I hope those fit them. I remember being out in the wasteland by myself when I was little… Raiders, slavers, Legionaries, they have no sympathy for scared little girls… I just hope you find her before they hurt her. I mean them.” She corrected herself. Butters assumed she just remembered Ike was missing too. 

“They’ll love these Bebe. Thank you.” She wasn't leaving just yet and Butters closed the door behind him as he stood in the hallway with her. “Can I ask why you wanted to give these to us?” Most people in the wasteland were only out to protect number one if nothing was in it for them. 

Bebe looked down and away. She held her left wrist and sighed. “Take it as my thank you for saving my ass yesterday when those dillweeds were trying to.. You know. It’s not a big deal. Just hope they fit and-” Her voice cracked. 

“Well, Bebe, it certainly doesn’t sound like nothin’. You can talk to me, Ya know?” Butters placed a hand on hers. “I won’t judge ya, and I’ll be leaving soon so I won't tell no one. It’ll feel good to let it out.” She turned to face him and sighed.

“You’re right. Okay. Those guys just brought back some really bad memories and I’m happy someone was there to help. Back when I was a kid, like… ten. Okay? I lost my mom and dad to some Legionaries.” She turned away from Butters and kept talking. “They took me back to their camp and… made me a slave. I had to do some awful things, cleaning latrines, bathing other slaves… but eventually, I broke free.” She took a deep breath and continued on bitterly. “Only to be scooped up by raiders. They were camped out in an old school nearby. By then I was about twelve and was… developing into a woman… they took notice.” Her hands were clenched into fists and shaking with her voice. “They would cart me off to what I think used to be a nurse’s office, and tie me to a gurney.” She looked back to him. She had tears in her eyes. “Mr. Slave found me, he and Herb took care of me. One of the biggest comforts they gave me was my own clothes. Made me feel… human again.” 

Butters pat her shoulder in the most comforting manner he could. He didn't want to imagine little Karen pinned beneath some raider out in the wastes. He tried his hardest not to think about it. Bebe wiped her eyes and hugged Butters close. Then she broke down again. Butters let her cry and sob, he was awkwardly rubbing her back, until she spoke again. “I haven't really had a chance to talk about it. Never really wanted to.” She took a deep steadying breath. “Thanks for listening. If you need anything you know where to find me.” And with that, she plastered on a confident smirk and stepped back. She sauntered away, hips swaying left and right. 

Butters folded the dresses and jumpsuit. He returned to the room and stuffed them in his bag. Kenny would appreciate the gesture more so than Kyle but he figured he would wait to tell them. He then looked at the time on his pipboy and began to wake them up. Kenny first since he was least likely to be pissed off, then Stan. After that he let them handle Kyle and Eric. 

They all dressed in their armor, strapped their weapons to themselves and went to Mr. Slave’s office. They entered and met with Mr. Slave. “Alright, boys. I packed six days of rations, my armor, and my .357 magnum with ammo. Is there anything else I should bring?” He asked seriously.

“Caps,” Eric grunted.

Mr. Slave rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m going to pay you silly, just hold on.”

“No, I mean to bring some extra caps so if you need to buy anything on the road we don't have to cover you.” He clarified.

“Oh! And Stimpaks, Rad-X, and Radaway! Just in case.” Kyle added. 

Mr. Slave nodded and went to grab what was asked of him. “So who was the hot chick crying all over you in the hallway this morning?” Kenny whispered to Butters. Butters tensed. 

“You were awake for that huh?” He rubbed his knuckles together. He was thankful that he and Kenny both preferred the back of the group so the others wouldn't hear them. “Her name is Bebe. I met her at the bar yesterday.”

“Did ya make a move on her?” Kenny asked with an easy smirk. Butters shrugged and began blushing. If he had his way, Kenny would be the only one he ever made a move on; however, he didn't get his way. He didn't even have the guts to make a move Kenny at all. If he ruined his relationship with his friends he would be alone in the wastes. He doubted in that situation he would last a day.

“Of course not!” Butters looked back towards the others as Mr. Slave entered the room again and stuffed some more things in his backpack. “She also gave me some adorable dresses for when we find Karen.” Butters whispered to Kenny without looking at him.

“Okay, boys. I’m ready. I gotta stop by the tavern on the way out of town but it won't be long.” He began walking away. “Your caps are in the other bag under my desk.” He called over his shoulder as he stepped out of the room. Of course, Eric grabbed the bag and they all followed Mr. Slave.

They walked out of Pleasure Place in twos. Cartman stayed close to Mr. Slave, behind them Kyle stayed close to Stan, and Kenny and Butters walked together. “What do you mean she gave you dresses for Karen?” Kenny questioned.

“Yesterday when I was in the tavern she and I got to talking. I was a little tipsy and I told her how Kyle and you are looking for your little siblings.” Butters didn't remember exactly what he said. “Then this morning she dropped off some clothes for them. Ike got a jumpsuit and Karen got two dresses.”

“Dude, I don't like charity,” Kenny said as they stepped into the bar. 

“It wasn't charity she was just-” Butters was cut off by a happy squeal. He looked over just in time to see Bebe bounding over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. Butters was happy the others were already inside enough to be out of her way when she charged.

“If it isn't my knight in shining armor come to see me again!” She yelled as she hugged him harder.

“Uh. W-well yep. That’s me. H-hey, Bebe.” Butters looked over at his friend's faces. They were all looking confused, even Mr. Slave. Kenny had something else in his eyes but the way Bebe bounced while they hugged demanded his attention so he couldn't be analyzing his friends’ faces.

“Did you come back for some Jake Juice?” She asked.

“Actually, Sweetie, he’s here with me.” Mr. Slave interjected. Bebe let go of Butters and turned to look at Mr. Slave. 

“Oh, you’re leaving today huh?” She seemed disappointed. She sighed and walked over to the bar. Mr. Slave followed and sat down.

“I came to say my goodbyes, Bebe. You’re old enough to take over Pleasure Place now and I’m leaving it in your care until after the wedding.” He set some keys on the counter. 

“Earth to Butters!” Kenny waved a hand in his face and Butters looked at him. “I asked why she called you her knight in shining armor! What did you do?” Butters was startled by how close Kenny was. He was right in Butters’ face and leaning into him. His eyes were calculating.

Butters blushed under Kenny’s gaze and rubbed his arm. “Well, some guys were trying to grope her and nobody was doing anything! I couldn't just let them do that, so I scared em off.”

“He punched them in the face!” Bebe called over to them. Apparently, all Slave had needed to do was hand her his keys and give her a hug. “Those perverts will think twice next time they-” Bebe was cut off by Mr. Slave.

“Weren’t you carrying the pistol I gave you?” He asked her. She blushed and looked down. “You broke it again didn't you? Hand it here.”

“Do we really have time for this? South Park is like a week away!” Cartman exclaimed. Bebe handed a busted 10 millimeter handgun to Slave. Butters was distracted by Kenny standing close to him and placing a hand on his lower back. He could feel the warmth from Kenny’s fingertips absorbing into him through his shirt.

“Done. Now let's go.” Mr. Slave gave Bebe one last hug and began leaving. Eric and Kyle were the first ones to follow him out. Stan followed after them, he began chatting with Kyle again. Kenny and Butters were the last to leave and Bebe gave Butters a friendly smile and wave. Butters waved back and while he wasn't sure, he thought he saw Kenny’s jaw clench.

They left Middle-er Park. A few people waved to Mr. Slave as they walked past but there were no more interruptions. As soon as the gate closed behind them Kyle motioned everyone into position. This was their standard protection formation. Kyle led the way. Stan was behind Kyle but still in front of Mr. Slave. Butters and Kenny were to flank either side and Cartman brought up the rear.

“I’m impressed. You boys certainly know how to a make a man feel safe.” Mr. Slave flirted. Cartman snorted, still not in a good mood, mornings were never his thing. Butters blushed and Kenny raised his eyebrows. Stan shuddered and Kyle shook his head. “No really. I may have to look into hiring you for the return trip.” 

They walked all day long with few issues. Kenny and Stan shot a few bloatflies that tried to attack them. Then there were a couple wild dogs that tried to eat them. Other than that the first four days were smooth. Kenny and Butters shared a sleeping bag when the sun went down and those were some of the best nights Butters had in awhile. No nightmares plagued him and he was nice and warm the whole time.

As they got closer to South Park issues became more abundant. The first issue was Cartman pulling him aside one night, a two days walk from town. He told Butters next time he goes saving anyone, male, female, or child, he needs to ask for more payment than free drinks. He told Butters next time he played hero there would be a price of 100 caps. The second issue arose the next morning. It being a band of raiders camped out in a gas station just a little ways off the highway as they were heading to town. Butters had gotten his left leg crippled in the fight and only managed to slow the others down until Kenny had used a stimpak on him. 

The next issue arose when Mr. Slave asked Butters to stay up with him the night before they were supposed to reach the town. Butters worried about whether or not he was in trouble until they actually talked. “So, I heard from Bebe what you did for her.” Mr. Slave told him. Butters tensed up. In the vault, men only used that tone of voice when they were going to tell someone they were in trouble. 

“What did she tell you?” Butters asked. He hoped it was something good.

“She told me you stepped in when two guys overstepped their boundaries… I also heard what your fat little friend said the other night. Don't listen to him. There’s more to this life than caps… That’s why I’m trying to get rid of most of mine. Caps make people greedy.” Mr. Slave looked Butters in the eye. “Bebe really likes you. I think she would love to have you around more.”

“W-well, she's a nice girl Mr. Slave. I’d love to be her friend!” Butters replied.

“I think she’d like you to be MORE than a friend.” Mr. Slave hinted. Butters blinked at him with a curious twinkle in his eye. “Like, she would want you to be her boyfriend.”

“Oh, well, that's nice of her sir… but I’m gay. I’ll always be her friend, but well-”

Mr. Slave sighed and cut off his words.“I understand kid. I do. If anything happens, try to stop back and check on her sometime.” Mr. Slave then went and curled up in his sleeping bag. Butters was left up to take the first watch. 

The next day they got into town with no issues. There was no gate and no guards so they just waltzed down the street. The town had the basics. A gun shop, a general store, a bar, a doctor and a few houses. First, they had to go to the bar, Ruffians, to drop off Mr. Slave. It was an old bar, but the power still worked. The sign above the door still glowed pink and the lights inside were on. 

Butters followed the others in and waited patiently while Kyle and Eric divided the caps. They were all sat around a dirty wooden table, Kenny had ordered drinks for everyone. He and Kenny were the first to leave after the reward was handed out. Eric stayed with Kyle to negotiate the return trip. “We should look into getting a hotel room for us to sleep in tonight. It might be awhile before we can return to base to take a shower.” Kenny mentioned to him. 

“You’re right. Let’s ask around for a place to stay.” Butters replied. 

“Or, we could look around and see if there’s anything useful in the empty houses nearby. We still have some daylight to burn.” Kenny looked at him through his bangs. His eyes twinkled mischievously and Butters smiled.

“Either way, as long as we aren't standing around being useless. I don't want Eric to yell at us.” Kenny laughed and began running towards the suburbs. Butters chased after him. His feet dug into the soft dirt with every foot fall. “Wait up!” He called. He felt like a teenager again, running through the halls. He reminisced in his head about the times he used to chase Bradley through the vault. Running his hands through Bradley’s curls and hugging him. He nearly tripped and snapped back to reality. 

Butters gave chase through an abandoned neighborhood. The streets here were more narrow and crumbled away than they were in town. He looked down at his feet trying to will them to move faster so he could catch up to his companion. When he looked up and around he didn't see Kenny anywhere. He got a sick feeling in his stomach and his hair stood up on his arms. Nerves made his stomach roll and he stopped. It felt like something was creeping up his spine and he whipped his head to look over his shoulder.

“Kenny?” He called. “Kenny where’d you go?” He stood still on the road and closed his eyes. He listened very closely and leveled his breathing. He had goosebumps. When he opened his eyes he slowly turned his head to look all around him. 

All he saw at first was empty houses. They were all two story homes and were all different colors with similar layouts. He turned his head again and saw movement just to the right of a bright yellow house. He ran to it, hoping it was Kenny. Whoever it was bolted off to the right and Butters saw that it was most certainly not Kenny. It was a small child, wearing a ripped up leather jacket and a red hat. Butters gave chase. 

They ran for about three blocks until they left the more suburban area. Butters was getting tired but didn't want to lose the kid. He had no clue why a child was alone out here but it couldn't be good. They began running up a hill, and the climb almost made Butters give up. Suddenly the child tripped falling to the ground with a girly yelp and Butters caught up to them right away. 

“Hey, are you alright?!” He asked as he knelt to check their skinned knee.

The child whipped around and pointed a .9 millimeter pistol in his face. “STAY BACK!” Now that Butters could see them better he was sure who it was. 

“Karen?” He asked as he knelt closer. She had dirt on her face, and she still wore her vault jumpsuit under the jacket. Her hair was pulled away from her face in a ponytail that fell over her shoulder. All of her clothes were ripped up and only really covered her private bits. 

She wasn't putting down her gun. “Karen, it’s me. Butters.” He kept his voice gentle, trying to soothe her. He reached for her slowly. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. I won't hurt you.” He comforted.

She let Butters take the gun from her shaking hands and curled up against him as soon as he was close enough for her to reach him. She broke out in sobs, her small body wracked with shakes and spasms. He held her close and used a stimpak on her to fix her knee and most of the deeper cuts. He felt tears soak his clothes and got a closer look at her body while he waited for her to calm down. She had bruises on her ankles, from ropes most likely, and cuts all over her legs and feet visible through holes in her jumpsuit. She lacked any shoes and had blood running down the side of her head from a gash on her temple that caked in her hair beside her ear. 

She looked like she hadn't slept in days, dark circles under her bloodshot eyes. “Karen, what happened?” He asked her. A horn blew over the ridge and Karen shot up on instant alert. She pushed Butters away and began running again. He followed closely as he could. “Karen wait!” 

“Run faster!” She yelled back. At the top of the hill, she took a left and stopped. Butters held his knees, panting as she opened a hatch. “Come on!” She said as she began descending the ladder. “Hurry!” 

Butters stepped after her and followed her down. The ladder groaned under his weight but it held him well enough. “Karen, what’s happening?” He whispered. It was immensely dark in the hole. The only light inside came from the top of the ladder. Butters and Karen stood close to each other in the darkness. He could make out what he assumed to be the shapes of beds on either side and a bookshelf to his left.

“They’re coming.” She whispered back. “If they catch us they’ll try and take us away. They tried to take Sally and Jason, too.”

A sudden gruff yelling at the top of the ladder got their attention.“Keep an eye on those three! I’ll deal with this!” Butters drew a hatchet. He handed Karen her .9 millimeter back but she shook her head and pushed it back.

“It was empty anyway.” She whispered. Butters went slack jaw. He heard footsteps drawing closer and began to sweat. He clenched his teeth. He tried to think about what she could use and instead handed her the silenced .22 pistol. He didn't want her to be unprepared if he got injured.

“You got 16 shots. Aim for the head.” He whispered. He heard her cock the gun and stood slightly in front of her. Sounds stopped at the top of the hole and Butters was tempted to climb out. Anticipation was never his strong suit. He tried to calm his breathing and held tighter to his hatchet. He walked over and looked up. Nobody was there. He stepped back a little and whacked the ladder.

“What was that?” Someone called in the same gruff voice. “No use in hiding!” Footsteps drew close again and Butters whacked the ladder again. “Alright wise guy! I'm coming in!” A man dressed in slaver's armor began descending the ladder. Once he was inside the darkness of their hideout Butters brought the hatchet down on his skull hard enough to crack it open. He heard Karen gasp behind him and cringed. He really hoped she didn't see too much of that in the darkness. He took the single shotgun off his body and all his ammo. Six shots. He left the armor and cigarettes on the man. 

He climbed the ladder then and poked his head out a little. There were three more of the slavers and some people on their knees obviously meant to be used as slaves. He descended back down to Karen. “Listen, I’m gonna head up there and try to take them out. Stay down here unless I tell you to come out okay?” She nodded. With that, he climbed the ladder and stepped out. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light difference and he readied for battle.

“HEY!” A slaver with a bald head yelled. Butters shot his chest and he went down. He turned to see the other two turned to look at him. One had a pool cue and a mohawk, the other had another single shot shotgun and was a bald female. 

Butters chose the one with the shotgun. He aimed at her head and pulled the trigger. His shot missed and he took two steps back to sidestep the other slaver’s swing. He reloaded and shot him in the head. His skull exploded and Butters didn't even flinch at the shower of gray matter and blood splattering himself. The other raider got off a shot and hit Butters arm. 

Butters grunted and reloaded his shotgun. He thanked his lucky stars he was faster and unloaded his slug right into the slaver’s heart. “Karen. It’s safe.” He called down the hole. He looked over to the slaves. One was a dark skinned girl with poofy messy pigtails, the second was a smaller male with greasy black hair that reminded him of Stan’s hair, the last was shaking uncontrollably and his hair was a yellow messy ball of spikes. It was all the way down to his butt and was wildly unruly all the way to the ends of his hair. “Are you alright?” He asked he approached them. 

More familiar faces greeted him as he walked around to the front of the slave line. “Tweek!? Nichole!? Kevin!? What the hell happened to you guys!?” He knelt down and immediately untied Tweek. Karen came over and watched warily as he moved down the line untying them all. “Let’s all head back into town, my friends and I can keep you safe until we get this sorted out.” Tweek was shaking hard but they all followed him.


	4. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, the slavers did not treat their slaves nicely. TW

Butters carried Karen in his arms as he led his small group back to town. She was hugging him, her legs dangled on either side of him and her leather jacket draped delicately over her shoulders. Tweek stayed close as well though he didn't cling to Butters like Karen. She had forced Butters to use a stimpak on his arm before they began walking and he was thankful considering he was the only one armed and competent.

Nichole and Kevin brought up the rear of their group. Kevin had his black hair cut shorter than Butters remembered and he had the starts of a beard growing. Nichole looked much more worn down and tired than she once did. Her curly black hair pulled into messy and wild pigtails. Tweek looked like a girl, his once short blond hair was now longer than Butters’ and just as crazy as ever. He had two hair clips holding his bangs from his face.

Now that Karen was up off the ground, Butters could see how purple and cut up her little feet were. He hoped to find Kenny as soon as he got back into town so he could get her somewhere to sleep. Poor little thing was falling asleep on him.

Beside him Tweek was clutching his shirt and making “gah” and “ngh” noises that Butters ignored. He had on clothes that looked more like rags that were once white that were now stained grey and brown, just like Nichole and Kevin. Butters led them all down the hill, past the empty houses and right through main street. The sun had begun to set and most people were turning in for the night now.

He remembered that he didn't know where the hotel was and almost groaned in frustration until he heard a familiar voice. “Butters?” Tweek screamed and nearly fell over. Kevin caught him luckily. Butters turned to Stan.

“Where’s Kenny?” Butters asked immediately. He noticed Stan taking in the group and then the little bundle of leather and ripped blue pants in his arms.

“We all decided to get hotel rooms… They sent me to find you… Is that…?” He trailed off and Butters nodded.

“Can you take me to him?” Butters replied. Karen was without a doubt asleep and he didn't feel comfortable with all these people around and no weapon in his hands. Sure they were friends before but that does not mean they still are. Stan nodded and Butters began to follow him with Tweek, Nichole, and Kevin still trailing after him.

They made it to a place called the Arpot Hilton. Butters and his group followed Stan to the fourth floor. “We actually had enough to each get our own room. I got you one too and figured you’d pay me back. Here.” He said and handed Butters a room key. “Take Tweek and the others to your room. I’ll send Kenny.” Stan ran away and Butters walked to room 410.

As soon as he stepped into the room he spoke to Tweek. “Would you go to the other room and pull the blankets off the bed?” He whispered. “I wanna put her down.” Tweek jerked his head in what Butters hoped was a nod and moved to the bedroom. Butters followed and once the blankets were down for him he let Karen lay on the bed gently and pulled the blanket back up over her. He then moved over to the other room again and opened the door. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him and Butters chuckled. “Depending on what Stan tells Kenny he might just break down the door. Better to have it open for when-”

The sound of footsteps interrupts him and he smiles. Kenny steps into view and waves. “Stan says you have a surprise for me?” Butters smiles and shows him inside. Tweek twitches and shouts from his place by the table. Butters hushes them and points to the bedroom. They move to the doorway of the bedroom. Butters watches with a small smile as Kenny approaches the bed as if he were approaching a God. Slacked jawed, with awe filled eyes, and unconditional love. He feels his chest well up with happiness and pride as he watches Kenny begin examining Karen’s body.

Butters feels the need to say “Awe,” but he refrains for fear of waking Karen. He notices everyone is watching the scene with small contented smiles from over his shoulders. Kenny carefully brushes some of her hair from her face. He examines her head when he notices the blood and carefully checks her over. He looks so happy he could cry and Butters finds that utterly adorable. He moves from the door frame and closes the door.

They all dispersed through the room. Tweek took the sofa, Kevin by the coffee table and Nichole leaned on a wall. Butters closed the door to the hotel room and waited. “So, what happened to you guys?” He asked.

“We were helping Craig find Tricia… We had split off from him, Token, and Clyde. Figured we would cover more ground that way.” Kevin spoke for the group. “Craig was against it. Said ‘You can’t split off! Tweek’s the only one who can use a gun!’ but we insisted. We didn't tell them but got a lead that Trish was up by the Casa Bonita, captured by some slavers. We wanted to surprise him…”

“I was the one who insisted.” Nichole interjected. “Token and I had gotten a in a fight the night before. He said I was incompetent… That I was gonna end up like Jimmy if I didn't stay with him.” Nichole pushed off the wall with her head down. “I told him I would prove I could handle myself.”

“W-well what happened to Jimmy?” Butters asked.

“He was a cripple in the wasteland Butters. What do you think happened?” Nichole asked incredulously. “He got killed by wild dogs when we weren't looking!” She shouted at him. There was a good ten minutes of silence before anyone spoke again.

“W-we were trying to make our way up to Casa Bonita when those guys caught us. Ngh. Th-they overpowered us, and took my gun. We spent two days getting dragged around by those guys!! Craig is gonna be so mad…” Tweek looked down and began fidgeting with his shirt so more. Tweek then spoke so fast Butters was a little surprised he didn't need to gasp for breath afterwards. “We were supposed to meet back up with him yesterday!”

“What about you?” Nichole asked. “When did the adorable pudgy Butters from vault 120 turn into a complete badass?” Nichole asked. She was smirking in a way like when Bebe smirked at him. Butter chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I'm not a badass. The guys helped me toughen up a bit though. Stan and Kenny are the badasses.” Butters spoke. 

“Bull. You totally took 4 slavers down by yourself and the worst you got was a banged up arm! Tell me, what made you harden up?” She insisted.

Butters looked down and away. His eyes went dark remembering their first week outside the vault. The first time someone attacked them. The first time he killed in self-defense. The first time he killed not in self-defense. “Probably shit similar to what made you guys harden up.” He hoped his tone conveyed how much he didn't want her to ask. It must’ve because she dropped it. Kevin seemed surprised by Butters swearing. He had his eyebrows raised and wide doe eyes, but Butters ignored it.

Kenny emerged from the bedroom and looked over to Butters. “Dude, you still have those dresses Bebe gave you?” He asked. “I want to let her pick one to put on when she wakes up.” Butters nodded and pulled his backpack off. He handed both dresses to Kenny and watched as he disappeared back into the bedroom. He poked his head out to give a quick. “Thanks.”

“Are you three gonna be okay to get somewhere safe from here?” Butters asked the others. They all looked at him with confusion. “What? We all used to be friends at one point, I gotta make sure you’ll be okay.”

“I don't know.” “Yes.” “Probably not.” They all spoke at once. Tweek looked over at Nichole. “What do you mean ‘yes?’ we got captured after 3 hours alone!” He twitched and grabbed his hair. “And now I don't even have a gun! How can we defend ourselves without a gun?! Gah! This is too much pressure!”

“I call that a fluke.” Her voice held a type of certainty that kept her from wavering. “As for a gun... we'll have to buy one. I saw a store on main street we can-”

“With what money? Nichole the slavers took all our caps and anything we could’ve sold, we are broke! Maybe it's time we just ask for help.” Kevin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His jaw clenched and his eyes gave a hard stare as if daring her to argue. “That is if Butters is willing to help.”

Butters crossed his arms too, his face scrunched in thought. “The shops will all be closed now. And you don't really have money for a room. This one is too small for all of us… what if I give one of you a gun and some ammo? Will that be okay? Then you can go see if you can find Craig and the others.” He had a .9 millimeter with zero ammo and though it could be used for intimidation it would be useless, a single shotgun with 12 shots, and his handy 10 millimeter that he NEVER used but still loved. Karen had his .22 pistol and he was content to let her have it so the shotgun would most likely be handed over.

“Sure. If you give us a gun we can get going and see what we can get done.” Nichole informed him.

“We aren't getting anything done! We are going back to Craig!” Tweek insisted.

“Oh shut up! You’re only saying that because you’re having sex with him! What Tweek? You miss the dick?” Nichole yelled back. “We can still make it to Casa Bonita and look around! I am NOT going back a failure!”

“W-what doesmysexlife- ngh- have to do with this!? C-casa Bonita is a slaver fortress! Gah-They have cages,andbombcollars-ngh- on all the people who aren't waving assault rifles and submachine guns around!” Tweek retorted. He had his hands knotted in his hair.

“Casa Bonita isn’t that bad! I can make it past all their cages, locks, and security systems. Kevin can sweet talk them into a sense of security, and you!” She pointed at him. “Are the gunner. Just shoot people and deal with it!” She raged.

“Nichole, I’m with Tweek on this one. Casa Bonita is too much for us to take alone. We. Need. Craig.” Kevin spoke earnestly.

“Guys we can't wait! What do you think those sick bastards are doing to Tricia now?” She appealed. “Do you think she’s holed up in a little hotel room and arguing with the other slaves about what to do?”

“Well if we would have told Craig in the first place we wouldn’t have wasted all this time!” Kevin insisted.

“Guys hang on a second. I might know how to fix this. Just give me a minute.” Butters walked over to the bedroom where Kenny was kneeling on the floor. He was bandaging Karen’s feet which dangled over the edge of the mattress. “Ken,” He whispered. “When are we leaving town?”

Kenny didn't look up but he whispered back. “Four days. Mr. Slave and his hubby are gonna pay us to stay in town and help them get things settled. It’s not as much as the other jobs, but he’s good for his caps.”

“Can you tell Cartman that I took a solo job, if he asks. Please?” Butters pleaded.

“Dude, you found Karen for me. Consider it done.” He looked over his shoulder and gave Butters a thumbs up.

“I shouldn’t be long. Are you going to be okay here with Karen while I go sort this out?” Butters asked. Kenny gave another thumbs up over his shoulder. “She has a silenced .22 on her with a full magazine. I’m gonna leave the extra ammo here just so ya know.”

“Did she have that when you found her?!” Kenny asked surprised. He momentarily looked up from his work bandaging tiny feet. Butters shrugged.

“Gosh Ken. Of course not.” Butters answered. Kenny looked back down and Butters continued. “I gave her that. She had a 9 millimeter with no ammo.” Kenny stopped again and looked over his shoulder.

“Where did you even find her?” He interrogated. His face was blank,and Butters had no clue how to take that. “Tell me everything.”

“Out in the suburbs when I lost you. She was hiding behind a house and ran as soon as I saw her.” He answered.

“Wait, she was that close?” Kenny looked down. He was holding his chin and watching Karen sleep. “I totally missed her… How did I not see her?”

“She was hiding pretty well, Ken. Don't beat yourself up over it.” Butters gave him a small smile. “Where did you go off to earlier anyway?”

“I’ll tell you later. Go on tell me more about when you found Karen.”

“I almost lost her, but she tripped and hurt her knee. When I caught up to her she pointed the nine in my face. Once she recognized me she let me take her gun and she sobbed into my stomach for a good ten minutes. I used a stimpak on her while I waited for her to calm down. It fixed her knee, but it didn't do much else. We heard a horn blow and she bolted like the devil was on her heels. She ran us to an old bomb shelter outside town, I think she’s been stay there.” Butters informed.

“She had to have hidden there. I’m happy she found somewhere safe. Did she tell you anything?” He continued his questioning.

“Well before the slavers closed in she said they were coming and that had tried to take Sally and Jason. I wonder if they were staying with her? Anyway the slavers showed up and I lured one down the hole. I took his head off with my hatchet, then I left to handle the rest. Karen didn't come out until the others were dead.” Butters watched as Kenny stood and moved to look at Karen’s head.

“How did this happen?” He pointed to the gash on her temple.

“She had that when I found her. And the rope marks too.” Butters clarified. “She’s a tough girl, having survived out here by herself for so long.”

“Jason saved me.” Karen whispered. Kenny and Butters stared at her in shock.

Kenny immediately was by her head, holding her face.“Karen! Sh! We can talk about it later, you need to-”

“I’m okay.” She rasped. She cleared her throat. “I’m alright.” She held her hand to one of Kenny’s hands cupping her face. Her eyes took on a glassy appearance and her lower lip began to shake and stick out slightly. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Kenny just as a choked sob escaped her throat. “Kenny, I missed you so much.” She whimpered into his shoulder. Kenny had tears in his eyes too and Butters figured it was best to let them enjoy their bonding moment.

Butters smiled softly and took his backpack off. He pulled out a caravan lunch Stan had put together for him the other day. He slung his backpack back on his shoulders and waited until Kenny and Karen calmed down. “You must be starving hun. Here.”

She snatched the lunch box from him and immediately dug into it. Kenny smiled at Butters in thanks. “Thank you Butters.” She said softly. She was eating like she hadn’t seen food in weeks, and maybe she hadn’t. Butters pulled out his last bottle of clean water and set it beside her leg.

“Alright. When you finish it’s back to bed, we gotta fix those dark circles and get your head bandaged up.” Kenny stated matter of factly. Karen nodded.

With that Butters left the bedroom and looked back to the other three. “I’ll go with you guys. Tweek can you handle a shotgun?”

“You’d do that?!” Tweek asked. “W-why?”

“Does it matter why he’s gonna help? I’ll take it!” Nichole exclaimed.

“Well because we were friends at one point. And considering the state Karen is in, I doubt Tricia is any better. We gotta find her before the worst happens.” Butters stood between all of them. “Can you handle a shotgun Tweek?”

“I-I...can use a shotgun.” Tweek said softly.

Butters nodded. “Do you want to get going now?” He asked.

“Probably should. Best to strike while it’s dark. It's only an hour from here right?” Kevin added. Butters checked his pipboy.

“Sure, it should be. Here Tweek.” Butters gave Tweek his shotgun and the ammo. “Okay. Anything else?” Nichole and the others shared a look before shaking their heads. “Then let’s get going.” Butters led the way out of his room, Nichole was right behind him, Kevin was behind her and Tweek brought up the rear. There was no strategizing on the way, no talking except for Tweek’s random noises and twitching. It wasn’t too different from when traveled with the others, but Butters still felt odd about it. He worried slightly that Tweek would just pull the trigger in one of his fits and alert everyone nearby. Luckily he didn't.

They arrived at Casa Bonita somewhere near 2:00 am. There were two guards standing by the gate but Kevin was able to distract them long enough for Butters to sneak up and use his hatchet. Once Nichole picked the lock they were inside. It wasn’t hard to stealth their way inside as nearly everyone was asleep and there was nobody around. Butters had time to loot several containers and metal boxes picking up a total of 120 caps, some .9 millimeter ammo, some cram, and a teddy bear for Karen.

The inside of the building looked as if it had once a lovely place to have dinner with a family. There was a large open floor where tables used to belong, doors off to the side that indicated a kitchen, and a large area that most likely had water in it, like a waterfall. Carefully they fanned out. Tweek went towards the kitchens and took Nichole with him. Kevin followed Butters towards a set of stairs going towards the waterfall. At the top of the stairs were several mattresses with people in slaver armor laying on them. “We should deal with them now so they don't catch us later.” Kevin whispered in Butters ear.

Butters drew his hatchet and went to the first mattress. He crouched down next to the slaver who was laying on his side with the back of his head facing Butters. He raised his hatchet. He was beginning to bring it down when he heard whimpering and the slaver began thrashing. Butters stopped. This slaver was thrashing like a fish, not someone who was about to alert a whole slaving base to their presence intruders. He carefully reached a hand out to the slaver and rolled them over. The person facing him was crying, tears streamed down their face and some cloth over their mouth.

“Kevin wait!” Butters spoke softly but still louder than a whisper. “They’re slaves!” Kevin held a finger to his lips and hushed Butters as he turned over a body as well. Butters nodded and grabbed the boy he almost killed and untied the cloth blocking his mouth and then his hands. They quickly freed all the captives. All were male and none knew where the girls were. Butters looted an ammo box close to the slaves for some more 9 millimeter ammo and told them to hide near the exit, but not to leave. The metal bomb collars would go off otherwise. He would have to disable them first.

He carefully made his way back down the steps and through another employee only door. He was looking in an employee locker room, going through lockers, when he heard a gunshot. He spared a second to glance at Kevin and then they both tore off towards the kitchens. There were three slavers in the hallway outside a room where more gunshots could be heard.

Butters brought his hatchet down on the closest one’s skull killing him instantly. The other two turned toward him and Butters pulled his hatchet loose with a sickening slick suction noise. The slaver’s body thumped to the floor and blood pooled around him from his wounds. The first slaver leveled a service rifle at him and fired. A single shot tore through Butters abdomen and he fought through tears as he brought his hatchet down on the slaver’s chest. He used a stimpak and then sidestepped the next shot fired by the last slaver.

A single shotgun blast came through the open door of the kitchen, blindsiding the slaver and splattering his brains on the wall. Butters peaked around the corner of the kitchen to see Tweek lowering his gun and taking a deep breath. Behind him was a group of girls and women. Butters shuddered. They were all naked or wearing rags, covered in cuts, bruises and a few had obviously broken bones. Most were either whimpering or crying. A few simply stood there dazed and confused.

“Any luck?” Butters asked. He heard Kevin rifling through the slaver’s pockets and paid him no mind.

“Gah!- Yeah! Nichole is holding her… she’s-ngh- prettymessedup.” He motioned over to Nichole who had a small naked form held bridal style in her arms. “Sorry about the gunshot. We kind of caught them in the act and I lost it.” He grit his teeth and Butters nodded. Trish was crying into Nichole’s chest.

“We should move.” Butters informed. “I bet they all heard the fire fight. They’ll be coming. We need to hide the girls and find a way to disable the collars.” The girls were scattering already. Nichole didn't put Tricia down but they began making their way back to the area Butters came from. On the way Butters zoned out looking at Trish. She was worse for wear. She had a black eye, her wrists were bloody from where ropes had dug into them, and her stomach had large lacerations spanning from her bellybutton to her sternum. She also had blood and a liquid Butters could only make hopeful guesses to name running down her legs. Her feet looked like she walked barefoot on broken glass. Perhaps the slavers dragged her through it. He could only be thankful he hadn't found Karen in that state.

Butters thoughts were interrupted when Nichole handed Tricia off to Kevin. When did they get into an office? Oh well, Butters stood guard while Nichole hacked into a computer on the desk. It took her a few tries but after around fifteen minutes there was a beeping and the little red light next to the locking mechanism turned green. Then the heavy metal collar clicked and fell to floor with a metallic clank.

They all sighed in relief and began to take their leave. Butters led the way, Kevin was holding Tricia behind him and Tweek and Nichole brought up the rear. On the way out they told the other slaves to leave and somehow, they made it out without anymore hindrances. Butters noted this as extremely odd but didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was still dark outside when they left the compound. Once they managed to put some distance between themselves and Casa Bonita, Butters reached in his backpack and pulled out his casual teal shirt. They waited while Tricia slipped it on like a dress and then carried her back to South Park. Kenny was still in his hotel room with Karen and Butters told the others to stay quiet while he and Nichole helped take care of Tricia.

When they crossed through the bedroom to the bathroom Kenny looked up. His eyes went wide at the sight of Trish.

Butters carried her back to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. He handed Nichole some stimpaks to use and proceeded to set out some ripped up cloth that could be used to wash off. Then he left the girls to wash up and heal.


	5. Arming Old Friends

Kenny agreed to stay with Tricia and Karen while they got some much-needed sleep. Butters was in the other room with Tweek, Kevin, and Nichole once again but he left some food with Ken for the girls. This was seriously digging into his resources, but he kept telling himself it would be worth it.“So, you guys going to go find Craig now?”

“That’s the plan. We should let Tricia rest. Maybe buy her some clothes, get ourselves a proper weapon, then head out.” Nichole informed him.

“If I remember Craig was meeting us at the that old water park just west of here. It might be a little difficult to find but we should be okay.” Kevin added.

“Speaking of that, what happened to your pipboys guys?” Butters pointed to his own pipboy on his wrist.

“Slavers took them. Must have sold them too because they weren’t on their bodies after you took care of those assholes.” Kevin theorized. “Anyway, I hate to ask for anything else after all you’ve done Butters… But would you mind escorting us to meet Craig? Tweek still has the shotgun and about nine shots left, but honestly Nichole will most likely have to carry Tricia all the way back.”

“Well gee what about you Kevin?” Butters asked. The water park was a day’s walk out and he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he helped them. “Can’t you fight?”

“PLEASE DON'T GIVE HIM A GUN!” Nichole put a hand on Butters shoulder, her eyes practically jumping from her skull. “Last time Clyde put a gun in his hands was for target practice and he nearly shot us all.”

“What?” Butters raised his eyebrow at Kevin.

“I’m useless with a gun. Let’s just leave it at that.” Kevin clarified, his head down and face red. Butters shook his head. He thought about the other things in his bag and figured he would willingly part with his hatchet if he could find another melee weapon.

“We can figure that out later. I’m gonna go see about getting Tricia something to wear.” Butters informed them. “You guys can come with me.”

“Someone should stay here for Tricia, since she’s been traumatized.” Tweek said oddly calm.

“Are you volunteering?” Nichole asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean why not?” Kevin asked Tweek. He had an eyebrow raised.

“It would be best if you did. Tricia always liked you ever since I can remember. Besides, I need Nichole to help me with girl sizes and we need to find Kevin something to defend himself.” Butters said.

Tweek began pulling his hair but he nodded. Butters checked his bag for his caps and led the others into town. It was the wee hours of the morning and the shops were just opening their doors. First they stopped by general store, just to see if there was anything useful. It ran by a man named Jimbo.

“Well hello there young’ens! What can I help ya with?” He greeted from behind a counter covered in used ammo casings and spent shells. Kevin stepped up to the counter first.

“We’re looking for a couple of things sir, perhaps you can help us find a few of them?” Kevin said politely. “We need some clothes that would fit a little girl, a melee weapon, and possibly something that goes boom? Got anything that may fit the bill?” Jimbo stroked his chin for a second.

“Well I can help ya with the boom, but girls clothes are something that only Miss Victoria can help ya with, and a melee weapon is something only Skeeter could get ya.” Came the slow answer. “Anyway!” He kept going “I’ll show ya what I got.”

He laid some frag grenades, landmines, and bottlecap mines on the counter in the places not covered by ammo casings and shells. Kevin took some time to peruse the wears in front of him. He picked up a grenade and inspected it then set it down. Butters raised a brow and began switching his weight from foot to foot in anticipation. He did this with Cartman as well. Standing still isn’t something he enjoys. “Butters, what’s my cap limit?”

Butters thought for a second. “Nine hundred.” That would leave him 19,088 and then if Kevin went over a little it was okay. Kevin nodded and picked up a few grenades and bottle cap mines.

“How much for six grenades and four mines?” Kevin inquired

“450 caps ought to cover it.” With that Kevin nodded to Butters and placed the items in his pockets. Butters shelled out his caps and asked for directions.

“So clothes or a melee weapon?” Nichole asked them.

“Clothes. These ought to hold me over for if we can't get a weapon, but Tricia is still…” Kevin thought for a moment, and Butters finished his sentence in his head. “under dressed.” Kevin finished unnecessarily for them. Butters merely nodded.

They went on their way and next they went to find Miss Victoria.

“So Kevin why did you buy grenades?” Butters asked.

“Well, I’m much better with explosives than I am with guns.” He answered. “This way if we don’t find a melee weapon I have something ya know? Thanks by the way for paying. If we meet up again after we get back to Craig I’ll pay you back.” He stopped and looked at the building they stood in front of. “Think this is it?”

“Must be. This is where Jimbo told you to go right?” Nichole asked. She stepped past them both and into the building. The boys looked at each other and shrugged at each other. Butters followed Nichole first. Inside the small old office building was a woman with wild curly blonde hair. She was older and wore a pair of busted glasses.

“Why hello there kids. My name is Miss Victoria, can I help you with anything?” She asked them. Kevin was about to step forward but Nichole beat him to it.

“We need clothes that would fit a little girl. She’s a little on the small side and she needs shoes too. Can you help us?” Nichole implores. Victoria looks up to the ceiling then nods, directing for Nichole to follow her.

“So I take it Nichole isn’t gonna put up with boys fumbling through clothes for Tricia?” Butters joked.

“Well, considering how well we dress ourselves I don't blame her.” Kevin joked back. “I mean dude, when you were back in the vault you wore bright teal shirts and a pair of dark green pants. It kind of clashed!” He laughed.

Butters spluttered but quickly thought of a come back. “Well you wore a light blue coat and dark red pants on Halloween every year!” Butters and Kevin both busted out laughing.

“Butters can you come here!” Came Nichole’s voice from the back of the room. Butters stopped laughing and walked over to Nichole with a smile. She immediately turned to him with a smile on her face and cloth gripped in her hands. She held up a small pink shirt and shook it. “It's so cute! I bet Tricia would love it and Miss Vic only wants 10 caps for it! Will you hold it while I find some pants and shoes?”

“Well sure Nichole. I’ll wait here.” He took the shirt from her hands and waited for her to come back. Kevin waited by the door. It wasn't too long before Nichole came back with a pair of blue jeans with white patches in the knees.

“Hold up the shirt I gave you.” Nichole commanded. Butters dutifully held up the flamingo pink shirt. He raised an eyebrow when Nichole held the pants up at the bottom of the shirt and examined the outfit with stern eyes and a straight face before nodding and leaving the pants with Butters. Perplexed, he wondered whether the pants had received Nichole’s seal of approval or if he was just to hold them until she found something better. Either way Butters figured it was best to just fold them and drape them over his arm with the shirt.

When Nichole approached again she had a small pair of worn brown work boots and pink socks. “Okay. Butters, for this whole outfit Miss Vic is charging 15 caps.”

“That’s not too bad.” Kevin piped up from his place by the door. “Nice, Nichole.”

“Well, gee Nichole. That sounds okay with me.” Butters handed her 15 caps and placed the clothes in his bag. Nichole nodded and went to Miss Vic to pay. Once she was back they left. Nichole had gotten directions to Skeeter’s but she insisted on dropping the clothes off to Tricia before doing anything else.

They got to Butters room in the hotel room and found Tweek on the couch, completely calm as a sleeping Tricia laid her head on his shoulder. Tweek surprisingly didn't jump when he heard them enter and merely held a finger to his mouth indicating they should be quiet. Butters nodded in understanding and took his backpack off.

Once he procured the clothing he was looking for he pulled his pack back on. Carefully, he moved towards the sofa and handed the clothes to Tweek. He shook his head and pushed the clothes back towards Butters. “Have Nichole dress her. Her legs and hips are still painfully sore.” He whispered. Butters stepped away and handed the clothes to Nichole as Tweek gently shook Tricia awake.

Tricia made no noise when she woke up. She merely winced as she sat up straighter and took in her surroundings. Once she saw Tweek, she looked at him. “Are we going to find Craig now?” She asked. Her voice was hoarse and Butters pulled out a bottle of dirty water. He felt bad that it wasn't clean like the one he had given to Karen but he figured any water would do now.

“Not yet. Butters, Nichole, and Kevin bought you some clothes. We’re gonna get you dressed okay?” Tweek informed her gently. Tricia nodded and looked at Nichole. It was obvious to Butters she expected the only other girl to dress her. Nichole picks up Tricia and quietly steps into the bedroom and they make their way to the bathroom.

“So hey, why was Tricia on the couch?” Kevin asks. “Wouldn't it have been better to leave her on the bed with Karen?”

“She started crying in her sleep and Kenny couldn't calm her down. So I brought her out here and tried to stop twitching so she would calm down too.” Tweek answered.

“You willed away your twitches and hyper fast speech to calm down your boyfriend’s sister?” Kevin asked. His face was slack-jawed and eyes blown wide. Tweek turned red and shrugged. Kevin pursed his lips very slightly and lowered his eyebrows slightly. “Nice.”

“So did you find a weapon yet?” Tweek asked.

“Not yet.” Whatever Kevin was about to say faded out as Butters left the room to check Kenny and Karen.

“Hey Ken.” Butters said softly.

“Hey Butters.” Karen said softly. “Ken conked out a little while ago.” She was sitting up in bed, Kenny’s head in her lap. She had a bandage around her head and small smile on her face.

“Hey Karen. How ya feelin’?” He smiled at her and crossed the floor to the bed to sit on the edge. She had on the green and magenta dress and Butters couldn't deny her adorability.

“Better than I have in a long time.” She answered. “But also a little guilty.”

“What’s wrong?” Butters scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Where to start?” Her voice quavered. “Well, ever since I got here Ken hasn't left my side and while I’m grateful, I feel guilty. He’s exhausting himself trying to make me healthy. I’m eating your food and you haven't slept since what 36 hours ago?” She shook her head. “It’s turning into Jason and Sally all over again.” Her hand went to her forehead and she sighed.

“Karen, don't beat yourself up. Kenny loves you so much. Did you know he never stopped looking for you? He even rents a big house on base so that when we found you, he knew you'd a safe place to stay.” Butters said gently. “I think he would be awful upset if you told him to stop fussing over you. Well, it makes him feel like a good brother when he knows you're safe and stuff.”

“But ever since we left the vault I've been nothing but a burden to everyone around me.” She whispered.

“What?” Butters asked, having only partially heard her.

Karen exhaled. “Nothing Butters, maybe I’m just being stupid… Dad always did say I had head full of rocks and heart full of tears.” She shook her head.

“Karen, your dad drank so much I’m surprised he knew what a rock is. But let me tell ya somethin’ there’s nothing wrong with crying. If you feel something, FEEL it. Okay? Especially in the wasteland! I don't want to scare ya but you never know what could happen and you don't want to go with things bottled up in your heart.” He watched her face for any reaction and noticed her wobbling lip and her eyes were on the verge of spilling over. He continued “Ken won't think less of you for crying. I won't think less of you. You need to let an emotion run its course because if you don't then you’ll live with it until you either let it out or it festers and you explode.”

“I heard what happened to Tricia.” She whispered. “I feel so horrible… That could have been me.” She leaned on Butters shoulder and shakes her head against him. “It probably would have been me but I was lucky Jason and Sally held out so long. They kept me safe and all I did was get in the way.” Her voice cracked and she paused, making sure Kenny was still asleep she continued. “Jason was the one who taught me to use the pistol I had.”

“The 9 millimeter?” Butters asked. Karen nodded.

“Yeah. The day he declared me competent with it he made me promise him something.” She was still whispering and getting quieter by the minute. “He said, ‘Karen, you can't let anyone make us slaves. You, me, or Sally, none of us can be taken.’ He told me, ‘some things are worse than death.’ And the day the slavers came they tried to take me. Jason fought them and I hit my head in the scuffle.” She took a deep breath. “I was about to take off. Jason had told me I could outrun them, but he called me back and asked me to make good on my promise.”

Butters jaw dropped. “Karen, it’s alright. Jason is right, sometimes, death is the best option you got.”

“Then why didn't Tricia try to end it when she was a captive and those raiders were… you know?” She stumbles over her last words.

Butters thought carefully about his answer. Why wouldn't Tricia have ended it? “Well, maybe she couldn't. Don't forget she was a prisoner. I doubt they would have handed their captives anything dangerous enough to do that… or maybe she held out hope Craig would find her. She had someone important waiting for her. Just like you. You got Kenny, and heck Karen! You got me too. I found something you might like.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out the teddy bear.

Karen nods and lets the tears fall to her cheeks. She sighs and breathes in deep. “Butters,” She starts. “Thank you.” She took the small bear from him and hugged it to her chest. “It’s been so long since I had a stuffed animal.” She whimpered. Kenny stirred in her lap but she didn't seem bothered. Butters stifled a laugh as the legs from the bear dangled over Kenny’s face and tickled his nose.

“Huh?” He said groggy. “What's-” He sat up and looked around. Butters smiled as he pat Karen’s back again.

“Morning Ken!” Butters said happily. Karen snuggled the stained bear to her chest tightly before looking up at Kenny with teary eyes.

“Look what Butters found me.” She spoke with a slightly shaking voice. She held the teddy bear out for Kenny to see. She gave him a watery smile and Butters pat her shoulder.

“Wow Butters that's a cute bear and it's barely got any stains! Where’d ya find it?” Kenny asked.

Butters scratched the back of his neck and smiled. “Casa Bonita when we rescued Tricia.” He looked to Kenny and then back to Karen. “Hey Karen, maybe you should tell Ken what ya told me about okay?” He watched her face fall a little and shook his head. “He’d probably have better advice and stuff than I did. Ken’s a bit more experience with that.”

Kenny gave Butters a puzzled look and Butters could only shake his head. Karen had her face hidden her teddy bear. “Karen,” Butters coaxed. “It’ll be okay.” She whimpered.

“It’s alright Karen. No matter what you do, I will always be here.” Kenny told her. He picked her up and put her in his lap. He held her close to his chest. “Take your time, tell me when you’re ready.”

Nichole stepped out from the bathroom with Tricia, now fully dressed, in her arms. Karen gave Tricia a small wave but the other girl flipped her off and Karen sighed. “Hey Tricia!” Butters greeted. “Do you feel any better?”

Tricia looked towards Butters and shrugged. “I guess.” She muttered. Then she tugged on Nichole’s raggy shirt. “Can I go back to Tweek?”

“Sure. We’ll leave to find Craig soon.” Nichole told her. They then left and closed the door behind them.

“I suppose that’s my que to get back to the others. Can I leave some stuff with you two?” Butters asked. His pack was getting heavy and he wanted room incase he found more loot. Kenny nodded and Butters pulled the 9 millimeter out with the ammo he found for it. Twenty two bullets if we are being exact. “You can keep the .22 Karen, and this was yours I believe?” He set the gun and ammo on the bed. “Ken, I'm gonna leave some Cram and a couple of boxes of mac and cheese here too.”

Kenny nodded and accepted the items from Butters without hesitation. Then Butters left to go back to the others. Tricia was sitting in Tweek’s lap as he held her face to his chest. Nichole was rubbing her back and Kevin stood off to the side. “We ready to set out again?” He asked. There was a knock at the door.

Butters walked over to answer it. Outside the door was an older man with a scraggly gray beard. He was wearing a brown suit and glasses. His chest puffed out and his lips were slightly pursed. His suit jacket was slightly dirty and his pants had lots of rips. He wore a dirty fedora and had gray hair sticking out on either side of it. “Hello, I’m told your name is Butters.” He started in a slightly accented voice. “I need to talk to you. Privately.”

Butters raised an eyebrow at the man and stepped outside the door. “I'll be back in a second guys.” He called over his shoulder. When he turned back to his new guest he noticed that the man was staring into the room, specifically at Tweek and Tricia. Butters quickly shut the door. “Who are you?” Butters asked the man.

“My name is not important. All that matters at this time, is that I know you stole slaves from my employer. He has sent me to either retrieve the slaves or payment.” The man informed.

Butters shifted his weight to his left foot and readied his hand beside the hatchet at his hip. “I don't have any slaves here. And as far as stealing for your employer, you can't steal humans.” He tried to keep his voice steady and stern as he spoke and he succeeded.

The man before him nodded. “Opinions are like assholes. You obviously don't have the property stolen but you do have caps and there is another option. You see, my employer has a lot of enemies, one of them happens to have hired you and your group for protection. All he asks is that you don't act when danger rears his head. In return for that we will look the other way.”

Butters absorbed this information for a second. He could accept the offer and allow their client to die… but Eric would have his ass on a silver platter. He could give the man the caps he has but then he wouldn't have rent or money for anything else. That left him with his only option. “Mr. Slave trusts us and paid upfront for us to protect him. I won't mess that up. And I’m not paying for slaves, people aren't property.”

“A shame that we couldn't work this out. You will be seeing me again, and hearing from my employer. Good day Mr. Butters.” With that the man walked away. Butters growled in frustration and went back inside.

He slammed the door shut behind him causing everyone to jump. He leaned back against it and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What's wrong?” Nichole asked as she approached. Her eyes glimmered with concern.

“Apparently whoever was running Casa Bonita knows we freed the slaves. He sent that guy to recollect the slaves or payment.” Tricia shot up in agitation her eyes wide and a slightly shaking rocked her form. “No worries. I told him to stick it in his ear.” He sighed trying to let out all the frustration clogging his brain.

“You don't think they’d send someone today? Do you?” Kevin asked.

“Oh geez. I doubt it, but we can't be too careful.” Butters replied. He turned to Nichole. “We should take Tricia to Craig now. We can stop at this Skeeter’s as we leave. It’ll be harder for them to take us all in a group.” Nichole nodded and picked up Tricia from Tweek’s side.

“Let’s get going.” Nichole moved to the door.

“Tweek, have your shotgun ready. Kevin you got your grenades right?” Butters asked. He pulled out his hatchet and motioned for the others to ready their weapons as well.


	6. Returing

Butters felt odd leading the way down into the hotel lobby. Tweek and Nichole following closely behind and Kevin pulling up the rear. After checking Skeeter’s and not finding anything of interest, they left town heading west. Tricia was quiet for most of the trip, only making noises if they jostled her. They made time to loot a few of the more intact houses, and pick some wild edibles off the local flora. Apparently Token and Craig were pretty great at cooking. Eventually they made it to a gas station on the edge of town when they decided to stop and loot it, just to see if there was anything good for them to take.

Butters managed to find a single box of cereal and a first kit with mentats. The food was given to Trish. Tweek asked for the drugs and Butters shrugged as he handed them over. The others rolled their eyes. When they went to leave Butters saw movement outside the building. He pulled his hatchet out and slowly opened the door. He motioned for the others to stay low while he checked it out. Nichole seemed to have trouble crouching with Tricia in her arms, but she refused to let go.

He peeked outside and stopped. He took a cautious step outside and looked around. “Butters?” Came a deep voice from behind a car. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

He whipped around and spotted Token. “Well, I could ask the same Token.”

“Looking for Nichole. Craig and Clyde aren’t far behind me.” He palmed a pistol on his belt. Butters smiled and whistled over his shoulder. Tweek came out first, aiming his shotgun, he immediately lowered it and gave Token a smile. Kevin followed and Nichole carried Tricia out.

“Token!” Nichole yelled happily. She ran over and went to hug him, seeming to forget the child in her arms.

“Hey babe.” He smiled. Butters noted how odd a smile it was with his full beard. Token looked like a wild man in a trench coat and cowboy hat. His hair was long and unkempt, his beard however looked immaculate. “You guys found her!” He yelled happily.

“Damn right we did!” Nichole smirked. Kevin stepped up to her.

“Hand her over so you can make out with him already!” Tricia was happily passed over and snuggled into Kevin’s chest.

“Why can’t she walk?” Token asked. He hugged Nichole and looked at Kevin and Tweek over her back.

“She can!” Tweek interjected quickly. “She’s just sore so this is better!” He began looking all around and smiled happily when he saw two figures on the hill. “Craig!” He yelled as he waved his hands above his head. One figure began sprinting toward them and the other tried to keep up.

“Tweeeeeeek!” Came the reply. It was a matter of seconds before Tweek was off the ground and being hugged tightly by Craig. He didn't look much different from what Butters remembered. He had no beard, he wasn’t bruised or beaten up. He was just dirtier and somehow, the impossible happened and his eyes looked meaner. Craig wore a camo military style jacket and his blue chullo hat.

“Craig!” Tricia shrieked from Kevin’s arms. Craig set Tweek down on the ground and moved to Kevin. Butters smiled when Craig scooped Tricia up and the two maintained straight faces for about five minutes before Tweek hugged both and Tricia broke. “You absolute asshole!” She sobbed and clung to Craig’s chest. “You took too long and and and-” She was wheezing and squeezing him tight.

“Shhh.” Craig held her close and sat down cross-legged. “Token, Clyde, Tweek. Guard. We need a minute.” Butters joined the three as they took up guard positions. He watched as Tricia cried and told Craig what had happened. Craig rubbed her back and listened. Butters winced when she got to any part where she was being hurt, abused, and raped by the slavers.

“Is Casa Bonita still standing?” Craig asked. He glared up and Butters shivered.

“Yes, but we freed all the slaves, and the owner is after Butters.” Nichole responded.

“Butters?”Craig looked up over to Butters like he was just noticing his existence. He smiled and waved awkwardly. Craig squinted at him. “You helped?”

“Just a bit. W-well Tweek and the others had it under control.” Butters replied. He was fully willing to help Nichole and the other two boost their reputation and not seem useless.

“Oh?” Clyde asked. “So why’d you sell your pipboys? And Tweek, why do you have a shotgun when you left with a pistol? Not to mention the change from clothes to rags...” He asked. Nichole looked away and Tweek shook slightly.

“Okay, so we had a few hiccups…” Nichole tried but Token interrupted her.

“We heard you got caught by slavers up this way and we were only here to save you.” Token replied.

“Butters,” Craig started. “Tell me what really happened.” And how could Butters say no to a glare like THAT? Easily by clamming up like a terrified idiot.

“Okay, so,” Kevin started when he saw the look on Butters face. “We did get caught by slavers… three hours after we left you guys. They took our stuff and sold it, Butters found us yesterday and helped arm us and save Trish then he bought her clothes and was escorting us to meet you.” Kevin took a deep breath. “Nichole didn't want to say anything because she doesn’t want you to think she's useless and Tweek has been taking care of Trish while I was just here for the ride.” He finished.

“I see.” Craig said. He handed Trish over to Tweek and stood toe to toe with Butters. “I never did like ya Stotch.” Here he paused and sighed. “But, I respect you for helping my family, Trish and Tweek especially. So, let me pay ya back.” He handed Butters 500 caps and high-fived him.

“What should we do now?” Nichole asked the group.

“Well, ya could head to Middle-er Park. The town there’s nice, and there's a fence around it so you’ll be safe there. Or the NPCM is always looking to hire. It’s where Kenny is going to take Karen after we finish our escort trip.” Butters informed them.

“Karen made it? Good, she was always a sweet kid. We might take ya up on that offer Stotch. For now, see ya round.” Craig handed his rifle from his back to Clyde and slung Tricia into its place. They began walking with the others towards South Park. Butters began making his way back too.

When he arrived Craig and the others got their own rooms and Butters went back to his. Kenny was still in his room with Karen, which he expected. What he did not expect was Mr. Slave there with the others. “Hey fellas! What’s everyone doing in my room?” He asked the group.

“Waiting on you, Jackass!” Cartman snarled. Kyle sighed and Kenny glared at Cartman.

“We’re ready to leave sweetums.” Mr. Slave supplied. He stood with a rather large man clinging to his arm. Butters raised an eyebrow but he got into position with everyone else. “Okay, the little one can stay close to us, you’ll protect her too.” Karen moved to stand in front of Mr. Slave and his husband.

“With my life.” Was the immediate words from Kenny’s mouth. Butters looked over to him from his position.

“So did you get your own sleeping bag?” Kyle asked. 

“Oh yes. We will be sharing so Butters can have his back.” Mr. Slave smiled. They began making way out of the hotel and to the streets. He spotted Tweek and Clyde leaving the local doctor’s as they marched through the streets. Clyde saw him and waved, so Butters waved back. He hoped they would be alright with Craig and Tricia.

“So, I heard you were busy while we were waiting.” Cartman called from the back. “Solo missions, hmm Butters?” he interrogated. “What was the pay?” 

Butters began to sweat. “Five hundred caps.” He answered, because that’s what Craig gave him for his help. He continued to walk like nothing was wrong, but he knew Cartman wasn’t done.

“Good. Good. And what was the mission?” He asked. 

“Free some slaves.” Butters answered. He knew that would at least Kyle and Stan on his side. They HATED slavers more than anyone else he had ever met in the wasteland. 

“Uh huh. How many slaves? Where at?” Cartman continued like he had some agenda and Butters was confused, but he answered.

“Casa Bonita, and I don't remember how many, they were mostly sex slaves though.” Butters supplied.

“Doesn’t five hundred caps seem like a low ball price for that kind of work?” Cartman growled. “I swear Butters we aren't a fucking charity!”

“Cartman shut the hell up.” Kyle finally yelled. “Nobody else here is bitching over some worthless slavers. If it were me I would have done it for free!” 

Stan chimed in. “Yeah fatass. Just cut Butters some slack.” And Butters smiled back at them in thanks. 

“Is that where they had Tricia?” Karen asked. “She wouldn’t talk to me when she was with us… I gave her one of my dresses before she left.” She squeezed her bear to her chest. “I hope I get to see her again.”

Cartman opened his mouth like he was going to say something but one glare from Kenny shut him up with an angry huff. Butters smiled wide then. “Well, maybe you will Karen! Craig said he was considering moving to an area close to the NCPM base!” Butters may have adjusted the truth a little but he knew Cartman would be angry if knew what he had told Craig. More militiamen meant less of the good missions.

“You saw Craig?!” Stan turned to him. “Of course that mean bastard would fucking thrive out here…” He growled. Kyle turned his head away from Stan and sighed. It seems the Marsh/ Tucker rivalry was still strong in Stan’s mind.

“Oh my, seems like at least one of you had an eventful wait!” Mr. Slave smiled.

“Indeed he did honey!” Exclaimed Mr. Slave’s husband. “And so capable! Casa Bonita was considered a fortress!” 

“Only the best guards for my snookums.” Mr. Slave began rubbing his husband’s arm. Butters watched as Cartman fake gagged and everyone else looked away uncomfortably. “When we get back I plan to just hole up in our house for a while and let Bebe run the business.” Mr. Slave began. “When we finish honeymooning we can take over the saloon together.”

“Oh that sounds so homey! You really are the sweetest thing aren't you?” They continued to gush and be lovey dovey the whole day until they made base camp. Butters took first shift. It was an uneventful night, the fire crackling low and dying out. He added another stick when the sound of another stick somewhere else cracking underfoot startled him. He stood with his hatchet at the ready. He did a quick walk of the perimeter of their small camp, looking out into the darkness for any sign of life.

He saw nothing but didn’t sit back down. He was on alert until Stan woke up for the next shift. Even when he laid down in his sleeping bag next to Kenny and Karen he couldn't relax. He felt like he was being watched. He closed his eyes but didn't get much sleep at all.

The next day he woke up first, and went to the bathroom on a nearby tree. He started rocking back and forth just looking around the area when something caught his eye. He zipped up and walked over to examine it. He found a knife stabbed through a note into a log to hold it in place. He unstuck the knife and pocketed it because it was a free knife in the wasteland. Then he read the note. 

**Casa Bonita will rise again. Return the merchandise or pay.**

Butters shoved the note in his pocket and when he got back to camp he burned it. He would kill any and all slavers that came after him. He stood by his choice to liberate them and Tricia. He woke Kenny and Karen to have them help gather up camp, and he let them wake the others. Once they began moving it was a fairly easy escort. They had already dealt with all the most issues on their way to South Park. Aside from a few stray dogs and irradiated roaches, of course those were simple to kill and were dispatched swiftly.

Every morning there was another note though, stabbed into nearby things with random sharp objects. Each said something about the Casa Bonita and slaves but Butters burned every single one. Let them come for me, he told himself, he was confident he could kill them all. Only on their last day before reaching Middle-er Park, did someone catch him before he could burn the note. 

“What’s that?” Kyle asked as he moved to piss beside Butters. 

“Just some note.” Butters answered.and Kyle snatched it from his hands. He groaned after reading it and handed it back.

“How many others were there?” Kyle interrogated. 

“Uh, five others, on the way here.” Butters answered. “It’s fine though, let the slavers come after me. I can take ‘em.” He smiled. “I stand by my actions.”

Kyle sighed. “Butters you are an idiot, but, you’ve got a good heart. Just don't go acting stupid okay? And watch your back, you can't trust anyone out here.” Butters could have sworn he heard something else muttered under Kyle’s breath, but he didn't push it. Instead he went back to camp and began packing up and waking the others. The walk into town was simple, and there was no trouble as Mr. Slave divided their payment. 

When he was sure they were done and were getting rooms for the night Butters pulled Kenny aside. “Hey Ken, I was thinkin’ since we’re in Middle-er Park and all why not have Dr. Testaburger look over Karen?” He asked. “She seems like the type to help.”

Kenny raised an eyebrow but gave a nod. He and Butters walked Karen to Dr. Testaburger’s ramshackle house and let the woman look her over. They sat on a dirty yellow couch in the living/waiting room for any word from the doctor. “So, you gonna take Karen to the NPCM base tomorrow?” Butters asked Kenny.

“Yeah, dude. I gotta take her somewhere safe as soon as possible.” Kenny said. He seemed oddly calm for once and Butters appreciated that. “The longer she’s out here in the wastes the more anxious I get.”

“Yeah, I can see why you’d be scared.” Butters shrugged. “I’ll come with ya if ya want.”

“I appreciate the company dude… It’s just after seeing Trish, I can't get the worry out of my head. Slavers were less than a day’s walk away from where she was hiding.” Kenny spoke so softly Butters could barely hear him and he wondered briefly if he was meant to. “We’ll sleep here tonight, and tomorrow morning we’ll set out. With or without the others, we need to go.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand Kenny.” Butters pat his shoulder. 

The good doctor came in and sat across from them on a scratched up coffee table. “Okay, she’s going to be fine, HOWEVER,” She raised her finger to silence Kenny when he opened his mouth.”She seems to have very mild radiation poisoning. I gave her a few Radaways, and some Rad-X for now. She seems oddly perceptible to the radiation in most food from the old world. Be careful what you let her eat. I recommend fresh cooked food as often as you can find it.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Kenny shook her hand. “What do I owe you?”

“Hmm. Perhaps introduce me to your friend? The one with the black hair and blue hat..” She looked away with pink cheeks. Butters stifled a giggle. The girls here seemed to be attracted to new men easily.

“Stan? Sure, I can do that.” Kenny shrugged. “When do you want to meet him?” 

“Tonight, bring him to the saloon. Since Bebe works Pleasure Place now, I’ve taken to running the saloon at night. I’ll be behind the bar.” She walked quickly back to the examination room and sent Karen to them.

“Well, that was odd…” Kenny shook his head softly. “Think she’s got the hots for ole Stanny Boy?” He elbowed Butters ribs and smirked.

Butters giggled. “I think she does Ken. I think she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I MADE CHARACTER SHEETS FOR ALL THE IMPORTANT CHARACTERS. The boys, Craig and those guys, and even Karen. ;)


End file.
